


Lemon-chocolate marshmallow

by Nurrenbri



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Fetish, First Time, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Oral Sex, Pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nurrenbri/pseuds/Nurrenbri
Summary: The second summer. Second trip to Gravity Falls. But this time Dipper is fourteen, single, and still secretly thinking about Wendy. And help does not come from the direction from which he could expect it.
Relationships: Gideon Gleeful & Dipper Pines, Gideon Gleeful/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 2





	Lemon-chocolate marshmallow

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Лимонный зефир с шоколадом](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/750690) by Nurrenbri. 



It was hot outside. 

The sun, barely rising from behind the parched spruce tops and the already hot mountains in the morning, mercilessly illuminated and heated the streets and roofs of Gravity Falls, as if some shaman was trying to save the city from the invasion of the wax horde. Dipper thought he could hear the sun's cry, a long, sharp cry of anguish and hatred from a gap-toothed mouth. 

From the very beginning of his arrival, everything went wrong. Mabel and her friends and Wendy had a girls ' night out in the depths of the enchanted forest, Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan were out on business somewhere in New England, and Soos... Soos had become a proud father, and he didn't always get to hang out with Dipper like last year. "Well, at least there is a place to sleep," the guy thought dejectedly, kicking a soda can that turned up under his feet. Of course, it was not always possible to sleep – the children, as they should, very loudly demanded attention almost every hour. And more than once the cries of an infant interrupted his dreams, in which, obeying puberty phenomena, something voluptuous flickered now and then. 

Something that had the name Wendy.

Dipper was walking down the street with no definite purpose in mind. Eventually, his feet led him to the city pool. Despite the heat, no one splashed in the cool water, sat under the awnings, or hung around the snack and drink counter. At least, that's what Pines thought at first.

Because the next thing he knew, he saw Gideon.

Gleeful settled on a ideal sun lounger and something purred blissfully to myself. He was wearing nothing but a pair of star-and-strip swimming trunks. He hadn't grown a bit since the last time they'd met. He was still pink and plump, with an immaculately high hairdo, and he was sickeningly sweet… Still, Dipper felt an unfamiliar thrill as he looked at him.

Gideon opened one eye and lazily glanced in the direction of the Pines. A grin slid between his plump, freckled cheeks. Stretching, he lowered his swimming trunks, showing off his small erect penis, resting the head on his plump stomach. 

Dipper choked on a sigh. His thoughts were confused, and his legs felt like they were wadded up. When he caught himself staring at the slightly reddened head, he felt something hot suddenly bubbling up in the pit of his stomach – as if a box of freshly baked pizza had been pressed against the press.

"Dipper Pines," Gideon purred, grabbing his cock at the base and running his thumb up to the tip of the head. "How long have you been with us, a week or two?" 

"What... what are you doing?" The words were hard for Dipper to say – his mouth was dry and tumbleweeds were rolling. 

"What does it look like?" Gideon asked. "By the way, would you like to join us?" 

"Wh-what?!" 

"Well, think about it. Soon you'll be a teenager, and you'll have a girlfriend. Who knows, "the blond man squinted," maybe Corduroy will think she's not too old for you yet. You don't want to screw up when it comes to... this, do you?" He slammed his hand down hard on his cock. Dipper saw a vision: the moon, the bed, Wendy's disappointed face, the contempt in her voice. He shook his head, trying to shake it off, and Gideon didn't miss it. 

"I know something about all this, little Dipper," he whispered sweetly, suddenly standing next to Pines. His hot breath brushed against Dipper's flushed earlobe, giving him goosebumps. "I can train you, too. Absolutely free of charge, solely out of love for process…” 

Without realizing what he was doing, Dipper nodded convulsively.

"Very well. You made the right choice. Let's find a quiet place, not all locals can... understand this kind of art.”

*** 

Later, Dipper wondered what had made him follow Gideon to the bathroom stall by the pool. Maybe the blond guy had gotten hold of some artifact again and used it to stifle Pines ' will. Or was it something inside him, something that had been dormant in the boy all this time and only revived at the sight of Gideon's "Mont Blanc"? Dipper never found the answer to that question, nor did he find it the first time, leaning back against the cold white faience and watching Gideon's rhythmically swaying hair out of the corner of his bleary eyes. Glyphul was on his knees in front of him, and Pines ' already bloodshot cock was constantly disappearing under the blonde's plump lips, only to be released again the next moment and be caressed by the crimson tongue. The faience slid under Dipper's fingers, and moans escaped in spite of themselves... and not only moans. 

"Oh, shit!" Gideon coughed and spat furiously. The saliva had a distinct yellowish color. 

"Oh, my God! Gideon, are you all right?" 

"Yeah... let's skip the urophagia for now, okay?" Gideon got up from his knees and turned his back on Dipper, resting his chubby hands on the bathroom door. "If you want to make a pee-pee, make it in me, kid." 

"In... in you?" 

"Well, what did you think? That's how it usually works. Put some soap on your jalapeno and let's go."

The liquid soap was uncomfortably cold to the touch, but Dipper gritted his teeth and soaped his penis thoroughly. The urethra began to tingle. Gideon cupped his plump buttocks, revealing a pink ring of muscle, moved his backside invitingly – and gave a high-pitched squeal as Dipper squeezed his eyes shut and pressed into him. "Does it hurt?" Pines asked, startled. "You're kidding me?" Gideon chuckled. "Don't flatter yourself, you're not Dan the woodcutter. Now come on, let's get dirty ... But Dipper has already figured out what he needs to do. Soft white, marshmallow-like buttocks slapped his stomach and thighs excitingly, a tight ring slid over his penis, touching the bridle, making him moan with pleasure. Gideon was panting heavily, occasionally whimpering and grunting, which made him look remarkably like Waddles. "Come on ... ah... at me," he groaned, swinging his ass, making Dipper's vision go dark. - Pee-pee... Dipper tensed. Gideon's stomach grew noticeably warmer. Groaning, the blonde lowered his left hand and began to quickly run it over his own penis. The tiles were dripping. - Dipper... - Gideon... 

Suddenly Gleeful abruptly pulled away, freed from the Pines, and turned to face him. It ran down his thighs, soaking into his half-lowered swimming trunks and dripping onto the floor.

The liquid soap was uncomfortably cold to the touch, but Dipper gritted his teeth and soaped his penis thoroughly. The urethra began to tingle. Gideon cupped his plump buttocks, revealing a pink ring of muscle, moved his backside invitingly – and gave a high-pitched squeal as Dipper squeezed his eyes shut and pressed into him. 

"Does it hurt?" Pines asked, startled. 

"You're kidding me?" Gideon chuckled. "Don't flatter yourself, you're not Dan the woodcutter. Now come on, let's get dirty...” 

But Dipper has already figured out what he needs to do. Soft white, marshmallow-like buttocks slapped his stomach and thighs excitingly, a tight ring slid over his penis, touching the bridle, making him moan with pleasure. Gideon was panting heavily, occasionally whimpering and grunting, which made him look remarkably like Waddles. 

"Come on ... ah... at me," he groaned, twerking his ass, making Dipper's vision go dark. ”Pee-pee...” 

Dipper tensed. Gideon's rectum grew noticeably warmer. Groaning, the blonde lowered his left hand and began to quickly run it over his own penis. The tiles were dripping. 

”Dipper...”

”Gideon... ”

Suddenly Gleeful abruptly pulled away, freed from the Pines, and turned to face him. It ran down his thighs, soaking into his half-lowered swimming trunks and dripping onto the floor.

"Now you do it," Gideon demanded. 

"Me what?" asked Dipper. 

"Turn around." 

"No!" 

"You won't experience the fullness of the experience without being on the other side. Turn around!”

"I'm afraid!" 

"It's not dangerous!" I've been through this before. The main thing is to relax, I'll do the rest myself.” Gideon tore off a paper towel, mopped his forehead, and repeated. "Turn around." 

Beghing, Dipper got up from the toilet and turning to Gleefull back, put his hands on the tank. There was the sound of a soap dispenser and something cold and sticky touched the sphincter. 

"Oh!" 

«Be quiet. They're just fingers.”

Dipper obediently fell silent, biting his lip and letting Gideon work him out. Something stirred suspiciously in his gut. Gideon pulled back slightly, and Pines felt something bigger than a couple of fingers pressing down on his sphincter. And not just outside... 

Dipper didn't understand how it happened. There was a wet crackling sound, and the sulfurous smell in the booth increased dramatically. 

"Holy shit, Pines! Dipper turned, startled. Gideon, his teeth clenched in anger, was reaching out with his gnarled fingers. Brown and yellowish crumbs dripped from his belly and groin onto the tiles. Taco, Dipper thought, blushing. "I shouldn't have had tacos for breakfast." 

"Oh, you - you -" Gideon seemed about to have a stroke. But suddenly his expression softened. He laughed and rubbed a hand across his soiled stomach, bringing his fingers up to his face. 

"But you never know," he said, licking his index finger affectionately, "it might be fun to do it covered in shit." 

There was a muffled yell from outside, and the shuffling sound of running feet. Judging by his voice, it was McGucket.

*** 

"Calm down, he didn't see us," Gideon grinned as he swam up to Dipper. ”And if he talks, I'll whistle for Blubs, and he'll shut him down for harassment." 

Dipper stared stubbornly and sadly into the water. He had a lot to think about. Gideon put an arm around his shoulder and fell in beside him. 

"You're doing great, Dipper," he said softly. ”I made a mistake last year trying to win Mabel over.”

Dipper turned his head. Gideon stared at him, excited and hungry. 

"I should have won you over," he said. ”We'd have two diaries, two minds unraveling your grunkle's secrets... and twice as much time to get to know each other." He brushed his lips lightly against Dipper's ear. The guy didn't answer. So they sat in the empty pool until Mr. Poolchek came and chased them away. Once outside, Gideon took a comb from the inside pocket of his jacket and tried to brush his wet and tangled hair. 

"I'm going to teach you a lot more," he said, struggling with the comb that was stuck in his hair. ”When Cordroy gives it to you, you'll tie her so tight she won't even look at the other guy." There was a hint of sadness in his voice. Dipper was silent, looking up at the stars that had fallen out.

"So you're coming over after dinner?" called him Gleeful. 

”Say no,” the thought flashed through Dipper's mind. "Say no, and we'll forget about it once and for all... "

"Yes," Dipper said, and turned to Gideon. He was smiling. Bright and clear. "Yes, I'll come back after dinner." 

"Well, see you soon, then... dirtyboy," Gideon chuckled, disappearing into the gathering dusk. Dipper wandered home, breathing in the still-warm night air. His forearm itched, and he rubbed it automatically, feeling something stick to his palm. It was a hair. White, long hair, still smelling of styling products and, for some reason, sulfur. Pines closed his fist around it and smiled. Wendy was no longer disturbed by his thoughts. And maybe Gideon would invite him to spend the night, which meant no babies screaming at night. 

But will he get enough sleep?   
Maybe not.   
Dipper didn't care anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very ironic about slash, while at the same time acknowledging the outstanding quality of some of the work. This fan fiction I have in mind for a very long time, I intended it as a mockery of slashfics... because yaranaika is not the last place on my list Memeses.


End file.
